Phase
by Sage Londyn
Summary: Dead; that was the word Samantha would use to describe herself. She felt dead on the inside, so when she's offered the chance to become a werewolf, she doesn't care if it turns or kills her. Lucky for her, she turns into Derek's first successful beta. But is the bite really a gift like he'd promised? And what happens when she starts to fall for her alpha? Derek/OC -Starts season2
1. Remember Me, Remember You

**Phase**

**Chapter 1 (Remember You, Remember Me)**

_"Sometimes life seems too quiet, into paralyzing silence._

_ Like the moonless dark, meant to make me strong._

_ Familiar breath of my old lies, changed the color in my eyes._

_ Soon he will perforate the fabric of the peaceful by and by._

_ Sorrow lasts through this night. I'll take this piece of you and hold for all eternity._

_ For just one second I felt whole… as you flew right through me._

_ Left alone with only reflections of the memory, to face the ugly girl that's smothering me." – Song: Sorrow / Artist: Flyleaf_

* * *

Samantha sat up on the side of her bed and shut the alarm on her cellphone off. She felt like she'd just gone to sleep, groggily she stumbled across the room gathering her clothes for the day and heading down the hallway to the bathroom she and her younger brother shared.

Thirty minutes later she opened the door and walked out into the hallway, wearing a pair of jeans and a black hoodie her long dark, golden blonde hair was still damp.

"Mom?" Samantha called out as she opened her mom's bedroom door.

When she didn't respond she walked farther into the room and shut the loud, buzzing alarm clock off.

"Mom, wake up!" she said loudly as she shook her.

Finally her mom sat up with a loud gasp.

"You slept through your alarm again." She explained frowning as she looked at the bottles of anxiety and sleeping medication on her mom's bed side table.

"Damn it." Her mom Amanda said as she rubbed her eyes.

As she turned to leave the room her mom called after her, "Thanks Sam."

Returning to her room, she opened her closet and groaned when she realized she'd forgotten to do the laundry the night before.

Leaning down she dug through her dirty cloths hamper and found a pair of her black work pants and the red polo shirt with the logo of the restaurant she worked at.

Frowning at the small grease stain on the front of it, she spritzed the outfit with perfume and tucked it into her book bag before heading into her little brother's room.

"Jake." She said as she shook her younger sleeping brother.

He stopped snoring but didn't open his eyes.

"Jacob! Come on, we're running late." She said louder as she ripped the blankets off of him and opened the blinds.

He let out a loud groan and sat up narrowing his eyes at her.

"Aw, come on Sam… ten more minutes." He pleaded yawning.

"Sorry little bro." She apologized, leaving his room and heading downstairs.

Taking some frozen biscuits from the freezer she put them on a tray in the oven, then headed down to the basement to get her brothers jacket out of the dryer from the last time she'd done laundry.

Returning upstairs to the kitchen she made a pot of coffee.

Soon her mother walked in the room, dressed in her nursing scrubs and with a black turtle neck shirt under them to hide the scar on her neck.

Crossing the kitchen she got some tap water in a glass before she took her pill case from her purse and took her morning depression and anxiety medication.

Grabbing her mom's insulated coffee cup from the cabinet, Samantha filled it with coffee and a little cream, before snapping the lid back on and handing it to her.

"Do I smell biscuits?" Amanda asked.

"Yeah, I overslept and didn't have time to cook anything else." She apologized as she pulled the tray from the oven and sat it on the stove top.

"Do you want them to go?" Samantha asked her.

Checking the time on her phone she said, "I'll eat them before I go."

Nodding she put a few of them on a plate and slide them to her mom as she sat down at the island in the kitchen.

Her mom nodded thanks and Sam yelled for her brother when she saw the time.

"What's for breakfast?" Jake asked.

"Juice and biscuits." Sam answered as she laid out two biscuits on some paper towel and pulled a small bottle of juice out of the refrigerator.

"Jelly." He said as he pulled on his jacket that his older sister had laid out for him.

"Sorry, I had a doctor's appointment after work yesterday and forgot to the go to the store." Amanda apologized to her children as she hung her head.

"It's okay mom. We've got… peanut butter." Sam exclaimed as she went through the cabinets.

"You're joking right? Peanut butter on biscuits?" Jacob asked her as he crossed his arms over his chest.

Looking at her brother who was in the fifth grade she said, "Yes, lots of people eat theirs like that."

"Nobody I know does that." He mumbled, as Samantha cut the biscuit in half and slathered some peanut butter between the halves.

Folding more paper towel around them she said, "You're eating on the run today. Go before you miss the bus."

He took it from her and picked his bottle of juice up before rushing out of the house.

Her stress levels rose as she looked at the time she had chemistry first period and they had a test that day.

Putting some peanut butter on her own biscuit, she grabbed a can of soda.

"Coke, this early in the morning?" Amanda asked her 16 year old daughter.

"I need the caffeine and I can't drink my coffee without sugar." She said.

Her mom nodded, knowing that there wasn't any sugar because she didn't go to the store.

"You need anything before I go?" Sam asked.

"No I'm heading out too." Amanda replied as she stood and grabbed her purse.

"I missed the bus." Jacob said as he entered back into the room.

"Can you take him today?" She asked her mom.

"I really can't. I'm already running late." Amanda said with an empathetic expression as she turned and left for work.

"I… could walk." Jacob offered, seeing how stressed his sister was getting.

"It's okay, I've got time to drop you off." Samantha said as she grabbed her biscuit and soda and nodded for him to follow her out to her car.

After dropping him off she drove to her school but hadn't even gotten out of the car when her brother called to say he must have left his permission slip for the field trip in the car.

Leaning over she saw a folded up piece of paper in the passenger side floorboard.

Knowing if she didn't bring it back to him, he'd have to stay at school instead of going on the trip she started to backed out of the parking lot and headed back to her brother.

When she finally got back to her school, she dreaded having to walk into class late. Everyone always stared at her and she hated being the center of attention.

Taking a deep breath she opened the door and walked into chemistry.

Seeing her, Mr. Harris stood and walked over to her, "Miss Evans, how nice of you to finally grace us with your presence."

"I'm so sorry. My little brother missed the bus and then I had to go back to his school cause he forgot something." She blurted out nervously as the entire class watched her.

"You've got 15 minutes until class ends. Let's hope you can get enough answers scribbled down to pass. We both know you're barely maintaining a C in this class." He said as he pushed the test into her hand.

She could feel her cheeks darken as she surveyed the classroom before she headed to the back and took her seat.

The rest of the day passed just like any other day of high school for her. She sat by herself at lunch and kept her head down in the hallway in between classes.

When school got out she headed to her job as a waitress at a local restaurant and stopped by the store after work.

An eerie feeling passed over her as she headed to her car with the cart of groceries.

Slowing her pace she looked around the dark, almost empty parking lot of the small convenience store she stopped at.

Even though she couldn't see anyone she wasn't able to shake the feeling that someone was watching her.

It was almost eleven by the time she got home from stopping by the store after work.

She carried in the groceries and grabbed the mail from that day.

After putting the groceries away, she checked to make sure her brother was in bed. She knew her mother was already in bed sound asleep from her sleeping pills.

Changing into a pair of pajama pants and an old t-shirt, she crawled into bed and finished her homework.

Then she opened the mail, throwing the junk away and putting the bills in stacks for her mom.

When she came to the last envelope her heart started to race.

It was from her dad, who was currently serving time in prison for the attempted murder of his wife.

Samantha's mother, Amanda always wore her turtle neck shirts to cover up the scar on her neck from where her husband had tried to slit her throat, but hadn't cut deep enough.

Swallowing hard, her hands shook as she tore open the letter but wasn't able to read it.

What could he possibly have to say to the family?

It took almost an hour for her to decide that she wasn't going to read the letter or even tell her mom about it.

Her mom had trouble trying to function from day to day with all the mental anguish after the attack.

Grabbing a lighter off the top of her dresser by some candles she went into the bathroom and burnt the letter in the sink.

Once she put everything back in her book bag for the next day she laid down and pulled the covers up to her chin, pinning her eyes shut as tears started to run from her face onto her purple pillow case.

It had been years since the night her dad had tried to kill her mom, but it only took the one for night for her life to change forever.

She was going into the 5th grade when her father's trail began. She had to testify about the times her dad had been abusive to her mother, herself and her little brother.

The friends that she'd had all stopped talking to her. Either because they chose to, or their parents had seen media coverage of the case and didn't want their children associating with her.

What few friends she had left, all quit talking to her by the 8th grade when she couldn't ever hang out with them or go do anything because she was too busy trying to take care of herself and her younger brother.

**~(The next night)~**

After getting off work late again, she got in her car and saw she had a text from her brother Jacob asking her to stop and get the supplies he was supposed to bring to school the next day for a in class project.

As she parked her car outside of the store, she closed her eyes and rested her forehead against the steering wheel, she was completely exhausted from the last two days and when she thought about the essay she had to write when she got home she just wanted to cry.

But knowing crying wouldn't do her any good, she took a deep breath and unfastened her seatbelt, pushing her car door open.

Again when she left the store she had the same feeling like someone was watching her.

As she neared her car she saw two guys approaching her from across the street where there was a bar.

"Hello beautiful." One of them called, his words slurred as he took a drink from the bottle in his hand.

She swallowed hard and stared down at the ground, growing more uncomfortable by the second.

"What's a pretty young thing like yourself doing out this late alone?" The other guy questioned.

She came to a stop when she realized that she wasn't going to make it to her car before they did.

She looked back behind her to the store, knowing she should turn and run. But another part of her was too emotionally and physically exhausted to do anything.

"How old are you?" One of them asked her as they paused by her car.

Suddenly a strange sensation flowed over her, she knew she should run and get help. But a part of her didn't even care what happened to her anymore.

All she'd known was misery day after day for over 5 years and she wanted it to be over.

Ignoring them she walked up to her car and started to unlock the door when one of the guys knocked the keys from her hand.

"Oops." He said with raised eyebrows as he looked at her.

She looked over to the other one as he said, "What's wrong sweet thing… cat got your tongue?"

"What do you want?" she demanded to know.

The one with a bottle in his hand took a step closer but then stopped as he glanced behind her and slowly backed away.

It was only a few moments later that both men retreated back across the street.

Turning around she looked at a man she didn't recognize, but there was something about him that felt more dangerous than the two men who had approached her.

"Who are you?" She questioned.

Walking around to her side of the car he leaned down and picked up her keys.

"I'm Derek." He introduced himself.

"Can I have my keys please?" She asked as she held out her hand expectantly.

"You didn't go back inside when you saw those guys." He stated, still holding onto her keys.

"Are you going to give me my keys or not?" She asked, growing impatient.

"You don't have to feel like this." He continued.

She bit down on the inside of her cheek and wondered what he was talking about.

"I know you didn't try to fight back, or run from them because you don't care what happens to you. You're miserable and you don't care if you live or die." He said his eyes intense as he searched her face.

"And how could you possibly know that?" She asked, swallowing hard.

"I can feel it." He said.

"You don't have to feel like this. Instead of feeling so weak and helpless, you could be strong and powerful. You won't be exhausted all the time. You'd never get sick, be more beautiful, age much slower." He continued to explain as he handed her her car keys back.

"How?" She asked, drawn in by what he was saying.

Taking a step closer to her, he made eye contact as his eyes turned red.

She gasped, but didn't step back.

"What are you?" She finally managed to ask.

With his eyes back to normal, he looked behind her to see a car drive slowly down the road.

Knowing the Argents were looking for him, he said "Come on."

"Where are we going?" She questioned, still shocked by what she saw.

"Somewhere we can talk. I'll explain everything." He said as he nodded for her to follow him.

Quickly unlocking the car she tossed the bags in the backseat and then followed him over to his car.

The car ride was silent and she checked the time on her phone seeing it was going on midnight.

"What the hell is this place?" She asked as she followed Derek down into an abandoned, underground space with a large rusting subway car.

He ignored her question as he looked around the new place he'd been using to hide from the hunters.

"Are you…" Her voice trailed off, and she licked her lips nervously before she got the courage to ask, "Are you a werewolf?"

He gave her a slightly questioning look.

"I just figured with all the animal attacks…" She admitted, her eyes widening as she spoke.

"That wasn't me." He assured her.

"Are you going to turn me into one?" She asked, not entirely sure what she wanted his answer to be.

"That depends on you." He admitted.

"Is everything you told me true? Would I really age slower and be strong… have more energy and never get sick?" She asked, wanting to believe what he told her.

He nodded.

"But it comes at a cost. Until I can train you to control it, you'll shift on the full moon. I'll have to chain you up so that you don't kill anyone." He began to explain the down side.

She nodded in understanding, a part of her in disbelief that she was actually having this conversation.

"There are hunters in town who will try to kill you. But you won't have to fight alone, you'll have a pack." He explained.

She stood silently and listened to what he told her as he briefly explained all the ups and down of getting the bite.

Her dad had gotten sentenced to 15 years in prison for the attempted murder of her mom and she was scared to death he'd try to kill them all once he was released.

"Where's the rest of your pack?" She asked him, her blue eyes scanning the surroundings.

It took him a few moments to answer, "I don't have one yet."

He saw the doubt in her eyes as she weighed her options.

"but I will, and the more members a pack has the stronger we all are." He said, trying to persuade her.

She nodded and looked over to the side where she could hear some water dripping down from an exposed pip in the ceiling.

"If I agree to this… what exactly will happen?" She asked him.

"You're strength and senses will be heightened and will increase until your first full moon, which is when you'll shift the for first time." He said as he looked over to the dripping pipe she kept staring at.

"But that's if I survive?" She remembered what he'd been explaining.

"I told you it was dangerous. But it's also a gift." Derek said to her.

Letting out a small dry laugh she said, "So it's either the best thing to happen to me, or the worst?"

He nodded in agreement with her words.

"It's not just me I have to think about though. If something happens to me, I don't know what my mom and brother will do." She said.

He stood silently as he watched her staring down to the floor, trying to make the decision that would change the rest of her life.

She knew she couldn't keep going on the way she'd been living. Every day she hated life more and more, she felt completely alone. When Derek was done turning people, she'd have a pack… she'd have friends.

If everything Derek was telling her was true, then her life would be better. But that was if she survived.

Remembering back to the incident in the parking lot she shook her head at herself. A part of her didn't want to live through the night, she'd tried to stay strong for so long. But the past 5 years had been hell.

Then it occurred to her that if she was told to pick one word to describe herself, the word she'd choose would be _dead_.

Even though she was still breathing, she felt dead inside. She wasn't really living, she felt like she was just a waste of space and breath.

"I'll do it… I want in." she said, her voice confident as she nodded at him, with a few tears rolling down her cheeks.

**~(An hour later)~**

Samantha quietly pushed open the door to her brothers dark room, and walked inside setting the bag with his school supplies down by his book bag.

Once in her room she pulled off her work shirt and pants, leaving her in her pale pink underwear and white bra.

Crossing her room she stopped in front of the mirror, turning to the side and looking at the bite mark on her pale flesh she lightly ran her fingers over the sore skin.

She hoped everything Derek had told her was true and that the bite was truly a gift.

* * *

**A/N- Thank you for reading! I really hope you liked the first chapter.**

**The links to my Polyvore and Tumblr accounts are on the profile.**

**I'm going to follow along with season 2 of the show, but I'll be changing some things and the order that things happened to fit my story. **

**If you liked the first chapter and you're interested in seeing the story continued, please leave a review and let me know. ^_^**


	2. Derek

**Phase**

**Chapter 2 (Derek)**

_Without accepting the fact that everything changes, we cannot find perfect composure. But unfortunately, although it is true, it is difficult for us to accept it. Because we cannot accept the truth of transience, we suffer. ~Shunryu Suzuki_

* * *

The next morning Samantha woke up expecting to feel like a brand new person but sadly, she felt the same as she did the night before.

Maybe the bite didn't take she thought. But then she remembered that if it didn't take it would kill her; she didn't feel like she was dying either.

She paused and looked at the dress she'd hung on her closet door. She'd picked it out the night before, she thought if she was going to be a new person, she should dress like it.

Rolling her eyes at her way of thinking, she opened the door and pulled out a pair of her old jeans, a plain t-shirt and a plaid zip up hooded sweatshirt.

She was sitting at her desk with her computer typing up the last of her essay when there was a knock on her bedroom door.

"Come in!" she yelled.

"Mom's having another one of her sad days and she called in to work." Jacob informed his older sister.

On days when her mom's depression was worse than normal she'd call in to work and stay in bed all day.

"It's okay. She'll be better tomorrow." She tried to comfort him as she printed off the pages she needed and put them in a folder for class.

"She never seems to get any better." Jake said quietly.

Frowning Sam said, "You know what? I had extra big tips from last night at work. Why don't I take you to school, but we'll stop and get breakfast first?"

He nodded and managed a smile as he looked at her.

Before they left the house, she started a pot of coffee, in hopes that the aroma might draw her mom out of bed.

**~()~**

Thankful for the break from classes, Samantha slid into a table in the cafeteria with her lunch tray.

She always sat in the back of the cafeteria with her back to the wall. As she opened her bottle of water, she heard a tapping noise.

Pausing she looked around trying to figure out where the strange noise was coming from, then her eyes stopped on a boy sitting alone at a table texting on his phone.

Her eyes widened as she realized the small taps she'd been hearing was his fingers hitting the touchscreen.

Then before she could do anything else, she could hear everyone talking. Other sounds echoed through her ears, silverware hitting the plates, teachers writing with chalk on the boards.

Closing her eyes she took a few deep breaths trying to calm herself down, and just as she started to block some of the sounds out she gasped in pain and grabbed her head.

Hearing a loud scraping noise she looked up startled to see Jackson Whittemore, stop as he was pulling a chair away from the table.

"Freak." He said, at seeing her reaction.

Her breathing grew labored as all of the other sounds came flooding back, and she wasn't able to block them out.

She saw Jackson pull the chair up to a table crowded with lacrosse players.

Then she looked over to see Lydia Martin sitting with Allison, but staring at Jackson.

She wasn't sure how, but she could feel the girls sadness from where she was sitting.

For a few moments she felt bad for her, but then she remembered all of the times Lydia had been mean to her and she quickly pushed the feelings away.

**~(That night)~**

After making sure her brother was in bed, Samantha showered and changed into a pair of her underwear and a long baggy t-shirt for bed.

Yawning she crossed the upstairs of her house and walked into her room.

Flipping the light on she gasped and almost screamed when she saw Derek sitting in the chair at her desk.

"If you had been using your senses, you would have known I was here before you turned the light on." He lectured.

Her blue eyes were wide as she stared at him in shock.

"Wh… what is wrong with you?" she finally was able to stutter out.

"I told you you're in my pack." He reminded her.

"I'm practically naked!" she exclaimed louder than she'd meant to as she quickly pulled on a pair of sweat pants from her closet.

He raised his eyebrows as he stood up, "You were hardly naked."

"I… didn't have pants on." She argued, feeling her cheeks darken.

The way she'd been out casted at school and didn't bother trying to date or have a social life she hadn't even kissed a boy before, let alone have one see her half-dressed.

He let out a small sigh before he asked, "How are you feeling?"

"I feel like me." She said as she dropped her arms to her side and crossed the room, shutting her bedroom door.

"I never said you wouldn't feel like yourself." He reminded her.

"But that was the whole point! You said the bite was a gift. I thought I'd wake up today feeling like an entirely different person, but I didn't. I'm still the same loser I've always been." She mumbled, biting down on the inside of her cheek.

After a pause Derek said, "You're not going to magically wake up and be a different person, Sam. But as you develop your senses and abilities more you'll gain the confidence it takes to change the things that you don't like about yourself."

She nodded accepting his answer, but not liking it.

"Get some sleep, I'll see you in the morning." He said as he started for her bedroom door.

"Wait, tomorrow's Saturday." She remembered.

Turning he nodded as he said, "I have to teach you everything I know in a short amount of time. The full moon is next week."

"Right… the full moon." She breathed out, a steady fear started to creep in as she thought about it.

The next morning she left a note on the kitchen counter for her little brother before she headed off to meet Derek and officially begin her training.

**~(A week later)~**

Samantha had called into work, saying she had an emergency and couldn't make it in that night.

It was the night of the full moon and all day she'd been barely holding it together.

Now she was watching Derek as he went thought a trunk with chains inside.

Slowly stepping forward she saw a round metal device with screws all around it.

When he picked it up, she gasped in fear. Knowing those screws would be screwed into her head.

He looked over his shoulder at her fearful expression.

The smart thing would be to use it on her, but she'd been training so hard since she'd been turned.

With a sigh he picked up the chains and turned to face her.

"You're not going to use the torture device?" She asked hopeful.

He let out a small laugh at how big her blue eyes were.

"Female werewolves can withstand more pain than a male. Which mean's you'll snap bones and do whatever it takes to try to get free to tear me apart. But since you're the only one I have to look out for tonight… I can handle you if you break free." He said.

She nodded and followed him onto the abandoned subway car.

She watched him with a small smile as he had her sit down and silently started to chain her up.

"I'm chaining you up. Why are you smiling?" He finally asked, not able to take it anymore.

She quickly looked away, "I'm sorry, it's just… your kind of the first friend I've had in years. I mean, you can be mean and creepy sometimes and you don't talk a lot, but it's still nice to be around some else besides my mom and brother."

As soon as she answered him her eyes widened.

"That sounded so stupid." She muttered in disbelief at herself.

After securing the last chain he sat down in the seat across from her.

He watched as she continued to shake her head at her comment.

"Why don't you have any friends?" He finally asked, breaking the silence.

He watched as she bit down on her lip before she answered, "Five years ago, my dad tried to kill my mom. He slit her throat, but luckily didn't cut deep enough to kill her and she survived. But she's never been the same. I practically raised my brother."

He didn't say anything as he waited for her to continue.

"You should have heard the things people said though. A few of my friends parent's said my dad was possessed by the devil and they didn't want their kids around me. Other people just didn't know what to say to me, so they acted like I wasn't there. After a while, I just stopped trying to make friends because it was pointless." She said as she looked up.

Her eyes met his and she wondered what he was thinking.

He'd known she obviously didn't have a picture perfect life, but he didn't know the extent of what she'd been through.

His normal hard and unfriendly expression softened some and he said, "Sometimes it's just easier to stay alone."

"Sometimes." She quietly agreed.

The pair sat in a comfortable silence for close to an hour before she started to move around in her seat.

Her heart was pounding so hard in her chest it felt like every beat was trying to break her ribs.

She let out a pained noise and shook her head.

"Are you immune to the effects of the full moon?" She asked in a pained voice, as it felt like something was trying to tear free from her body.

"No, I feel every bit of it… the same as you are. I'm just able to control it." He answered as he scooted to the edge of his seat, ready to grab her if she broke free of the chains.

"How long until I can." She asked, her voice had a slight growl to it. She was struggling against her werewolf nature now, trying to resist the blood lust.

"That all depends on you." He replied.

"How do I keep from shifting?" She asked, now in more pain than before as her gums burned.

"You find something to keep you human, an anchor for your humanity." He explained watching as she leaned her head back and her teeth changed to her canine fangs.

Knowing the moons position in the sky he was surprised she hadn't totally shifted yet.

After a couple pained screams, she managed to get her teeth back to normal.

"What's your anchor?" She asked him, her sentence broken between pain and growls.

"Anger." He stated.

Less than ten minutes later she let out a loud, deep growl and her face shifted completely.

She stared at him with glowing yellow eyes, her mouth hung open and saliva dripped from her canine fangs as she fought against the chains binding her.

He stayed on guard as she struggled to break free and get to him.

Bloodlust had completely taken over and he knew he was no longer dealing with Samantha, he was dealing entirely with her blood thirsty animal side.

It wasn't long before the chains started to give way and she almost broke free.

Leaning down Derek, tried to re-secure one of the loos chains, but he'd gotten to close and she managed to slash his back with her claws.

He stumbled backwards with a groan of pain as blood started to saturate the now shredded fabric of the sleeveless white shirt he'd had on.

Seizing the opportunity to escape she broke the last of her chains and darted off the subway car and up the stairs.

Within seconds Derek's face had shifted and he darted after her, grabbing her arm and throwing her backwards down the stairs.

Immediately she was back on her feet, leaned down some ready to fight him with her teeth barred as she let out a deep guttural growl.

He kept his spot at the bottom of the stairs, blocking her exit. If she got out, the hunters would surely kill her.

Derek kept alert, his eyes on her, trying to sense her next movement.

He wasn't able to hide the look of shock on his face as she crouched down to the floor and was able to control her heart beat and breathing.

Moments later she looked up at him, her face back to her human self. Her eyes widened as she saw his werewolf face. She'd only seen his glowing red eyes before.

"Sam?" He questioned.

Her eyes widened, even his voice sounded different.

"It's me…" she said nodding.

After a few tense minutes, his face changed back to normal and he moved away from the stairs towards her.

Taking a step back she said, "I might hurt you again. I still just want to rip someone to shreds."

"You managed control yourself and change back on your very first full moon. I think we're safe." He assured her.

"But I can still feel it, it's like… something is trying to claw it's way out. My heart is beating so strong, I think it's breaking my sternum." She said closing her eyes and focusing on her breathing.

Leading her back on the subway car he watched as she sat down and put her head in her hands, still trying to maintain control.

"What gave you control back?" He asked her, curious as to how she'd managed to shift back to human.

"I was just so worried that I'd hurt you." She admitted, shifting in her seat as her heart continued to race.

"Me?" He asked, surprised.

Her blue eyes met his and she quickly stuttered out, "Or anyone. I was worried I'd kill someone."

Tears burnt her eyes as she continued, "My father is a monster… I refuse to be like him."

**~()~**

As quietly as possible, Samantha slipped in the back door of the house into the kitchen.

Making sure no one saw her, she headed straight for the basement.

Her clothes were bloody from the fight with Derek and she didn't want to alarm her brother or mom.

After changing in the laundry room she headed back up to the kitchen, and cleaned up the mess her brother had left out from making himself a sandwich before he'd went to bed.

She thought to herself how strange it was that hours ago she'd shifted under the full moon, and now she was at home cleaning up after her brother like a normal person.

But she knew she wasn't normal anymore, she was a werewolf.

After showering and finishing up her homework, she looked at the dress still hanging on her closet door, and considered maybe she would wear it the next day.

After all, she'd managed to take control back and shift back to human on her own. Derek had told her how rare that was for a newly turned werewolf. She felt slightly different than she had before, she felt stronger, more confident now.

Laying down she plugged her phone into the charger and laid it on her bedside table.

Taking in a deep breath she slowly let it out and pulled the blankets up as she turned over on her side with a small smile.

Maybe Derek had been telling her the truth and the bite was a gift, maybe things in her life would actually start to improve.

* * *

**A/N- Thanks for reading chapter two. ^_^ I hope you're all enjoying the story so far.**

**Thank you to everyone who as added this story to your favorites and/or subscribing for update alerts. The links to my Polyvore and Tumblr accounts are up on my profile.**

**Did you all hear that Teen Wolf got renewed for season 4? ^_^**

**Please don't forget to leave a review and let me know you've read chapter. I always love hearing from my readers and your support means so much.**


	3. Samantha

**Phase**

**Chapter 3 (Samantha)**

* * *

The next morning Samantha woke up a bit earlier and played some music on her computer while she got dressed for school.

She held up the short white dress that fell in soft layers and a pair of sparkly gold flats.

For the first time since the first week of school her freshman year, she put on some make up and fixed her hair.

Picking up her book bag she headed downstairs where her younger brother was sitting at the kitchen island playing a game on his Nintendo DS.

"Good morning." She said smiling at him.

Looking up at her his eyes widened.

"What?" She asked feeling self-conscious.

"You're dressed up… and you're wearing make-up." He observed his blue eyes still wide.

"Should I change clothes?" She asked, nervously.

After a few minutes he shrugged, "I don't know. I don't know anything about girl clothes, ask mom." And turned his attention back to his game.

She rolled her eyes and let out a small laugh at his words.

"What's for breakfast?" He asked, not looking up from his game.

"I don't know, what do you want?" She asked, checking the time to make sure he wasn't going to miss the bus.

"Ice cream." He stated.

She opened her mouth to protest but then she smiled and pulled some bowls form the cabinet.

"Ice cream it is." She said as she got the container out of the freezer.

"Wait… are you serious?" He asked.

"Mhmm." She hummed as she began to scoop the ice cream out into 3 bowls.

Not even saving his game, he shut the DS and got the chocolate syrup and sprinkles from the cabinet.

She let him put syrup and sprinkles on all 3 bowls of ice cream; as he finished the last one he said, "Austin is going to be jealous when I tell him what I had for breakfast! I have the coolest sister."

She laughed and smiled, she couldn't remember the last time she'd felt that good in the morning before school.

As they both started to eat, their mom came downstairs.

"Hey mom." Jacob said with his mouth full of ice cream.

"Morning." Samantha said as she took a bite.

Sitting down at the kitchen island beside her son she looked down at the bowl of ice cream in front of her.

"Ice cream… for breakfast?" Amanda questioned.

"You can't have a bad day if you start it with ice cream." Sam replied as she handed her mom a spoon.

Taking the spoon she shook her head and started to eat.

Then she looked up at her teenage daughter, "I don't think I've ever seen you this dressed up."

"Do I look okay?" She asked as she took hers and her brothers now empty bowls to the sink and ran some water in them.

"You look beautiful." Her mom said, with a small smile.

"Really?" She asked looking down at herself.

"Really." Amanda replied as her eyes lingered on her, she wondered what had gotten into her.

For as long as she could remember Samantha always wore jeans and baggy t-shirts or sweatshirts to school.

**~()~**

Taking her seat in chemistry, she looked around the room as the morning class started to fill up.

She smiled to herself, feeling like she was on top of the world.

Mr. Harris told them they'd all be working with their partners on a project.

Since no one ever sat by Samantha, she didn't have a lab partner and always worked on things by herself.

"Well, what do you know Miss Evans. It looks like Miss Argent's partner isn't here today, so you'll have a lab partner for the first time all year." He said nodding for Allison to move to Samantha's table.

Immediately Sam's heart started to race. Derek had warned her to stay away from the Argents; they were werewolf hunters.

After he explained the directions and passed out the paper with their assignments, Allison looked to her and smiled as she said "Your Samantha, right?"

She nodded, her blue eyes wide.

"You look really nice today." She offered her classmate with a smile.

Knowing that she needed to try and act normal Sam said, "Thank you."

"You seem… different today." Allison went on to say.

Samantha's breathing grew labored; could Allison tell what she was just by looking at her?

Startled and scared by the thoughts she quickly said, "I have a bother and sick mother that depend on me." Hoping Allison wouldn't tell her family what she was, if she knew how important she was to her family.

Allison's forehead lined with confusion. "I'm… sorry?"

Letting out a loud nervous laugh she shook her head, "I'm just off work tonight and in a good mood is all."

Allison nodded but kept looking at her strange as they started to work on their project.

Sam kept checking the time praying for the end of class so she could get far away from the werewolf hunter.

When the bell rang, she wanted to jump with joy, but the feeling was short lived when Allison said, "Why don't you come over after school so we can get this finished."

"To your house?" Sam gasped.

"Yeah, we can order a pizza or something." Allison said smiling.

"Are your parents going to be there?" She asked her.

"Uh, yeah… why?" Allison questioned her, not understanding what the big deal was.

"Oh, I'm sorry. But tonight isn't good, I have to work." She quickly declined the offer.

"You just said you were off tonight." Allison reminded her with a frown not knowing why the girl didn't want to be around her.

When she was quiet Allison picked up her books and said, "I know what people are saying about my aunt being a serial killer, but the way she was is so different from the rest of my family."

Since news had broken out in the papers about her Aunt Kate being the one responsible for the Hale house fire and the murders of the people inside, everyone was whispering about Allison.

Even knowing what she was, Samantha immediately felt bad.

"No, that's not it at all. I just have to be home after school to fix dinner for my little brother, but I'll just drop off some money so he can order a pizza." Sam said, offering the girl a smile.

"Oh, okay. Great, I'll see you a little after school gets out then." Allison said, the smile returning to her lips as she headed from the classroom.

"I'm so dead." Samantha said under her breath as she gathered her own belongings and followed her out.

**~(Later that day, at lunch)~**

Samantha had just made it through the lunch line when she spotted Allison who had also just paid for her lunch.

"Hey Samantha." She greeted with a mile.

"Allison… hey." Sam said back, managing a smile but she wished the young werewolf hunter would leave her alone.

"You wanna come sit with me and Lydia?" she asked.

Samantha's eyes widened, she had just been invited to sit at the same table with Lydia Martin for lunch, something she never thought would happen.

"Oh, I can't… I promised a friend I'd sit with them today." She lied, hoping it seemed believable.

"Oh okay, well maybe tomorrow." Allison said.

"There you are, who's this?" Lydia questioned as she found Allison.

"This is Samantha Evans." Allison introduced her.

"Are you new?" Lydia asked her as he surveyed her clothes.

"Umm, no. I've lived here my whole life…" she said, trying not to seem insulted, but of course she knew Lydia wouldn't remember her.

"Hmm, I don't remember you. Killer shoes, they'd look better as heels though." Lydia said.

Samantha's mouth dropped open at the half-compliment.

"See you around." Allison said as she followed Lydia to their table.

It took her a few moments to recover from the interaction as she then looked around for a table to sit at. She couldn't sit at her regular table alone because she'd just lied and said she had to sit with a friend.

Spotting a table with a guy sitting alone she took a deep breath and sat across the round table from him.

He was looking through pictures on his camera and it took him a few minutes to realize she was there.

"Oh… hey." He greeted surprised to see her.

"Hi, I hope you don't mind me sitting here." She apologized hoping he wouldn't be a jerk and make her leave the table.

"No it's fine." He said smiling as he took a bite of food.

She nodded and smiled as she looked back down to her tray.

After a few moments she noticed he was still staring at her.

She self-consciously rubbed her mouth and chin, hoping she hadn't had food on her face.

"I'm Matt." He finally said.

"I'm Sam." She introduced herself to him.

"Are you new?" He asked as he took another bite of his food.

"No, but I've been getting that a lot today." She said as she let out the breath she'd been holding.

"Are you a sophomore?" He continued to question her.

She nodded.

"Me too." He said.

The rest of lunch was filled with Matt trying to make conversation with her, and Samantha trying to get used to talking to people outside of her mom and brother, and be as least awkward as possible.

Towards the end of lunch she pulled out her phone.

"Texting someone?" He questioned.

"uh, yeah. I was supposed to meet someone after school, but I have to work on a chemistry project with my new lab partner." She explained, but didn't go into detail as she texted Derek, knowing he wouldn't be happy about her missing a day of training.

"Your boyfriend?" He asked as he finished his bottle of water.

She let out a small laugh at the idea. Thinking there was no way Derek would ever be interested in someone like her.

"No, just a friend." She responded, causing the teenage boy to smile widely at her.

**~(After school)~**

As she pulled to a stop outside of the large house she tried to calm her nerves, reminding herself that they'd have no reason to suspect that she was a werewolf.

"Hey! Come on in." Allison said cheerfully as she opened the front door.

Slowly Samantha stepped over the threshold into the house and looked around.

Just then hearing footsteps, Samantha looked over to see an older man walk into the room with them.

"Hello there." He greeted with a smile, but something about him sent chills up her spine.

"Oh, umm… Sam this is Gerard." She said motioning to her grandfather and then continued with "We're lab partners in school."

"It's nice to meet you." He said as he extended a hand.

"Thanks… you too." She managed to say, as she quickly wiped her sweaty hand on her dress before she shook his hand.

He told them he had some things to do and left.

"We can work in my room." Allison said once her grandfather was gone.

Nodding Samantha followed her up the stairs.

It was close to three hours later that they finally finished their project.

"I'm so glad we got that done." Sam exclaimed as she stood up from the floor and stretched.

"Me too!" Allison agreed.

Sam smiled at her, even though she knew she was a hunter… she'd still been nicer to her than most other people.

As she led her back down the stairs, Sam said "I'd better head home. If I'm lucky there will still be some pizza left."

"You could stay for dinner, right mom?" Allison asked as she looked over at her mom who'd come to see who Allison was talking too.

Giving her a smile, Victoria said "Of course, I'm almost done cooking."

"That's really sweet, but I should really get home." She said, the idea of sitting down to dinner with a family full of werewolf hunters was the last thing she wanted to do.

"Come on." Allison said as she grabbed her arm and pulled her into the dining room.

"I'm going to see if she needs help, have a seat." Allison said.

Before she could protest, Allison was gone.

"Oh god." She breathed out closing her eyes and trying to remain calm.

"Sam, right?" Allison's father Chris asked as he walked into the room causing her to jump.

"I didn't mean to scare you." He apologized with a small laugh.

"How… how do you know my name?" She asked, worried they must have found her out.

Giving her a questioning look he responded, "Allison told me you were coming over to work on a project for class."

"Right…" She said nervously laughing as she mentally kicked herself.

Once the food was brought in and everyone sat down at the table to eat Samantha kept having to hold her breath and calm down.

She was terrified she'd end up wolfing out in front of them.

"Is there a reason you're so nervous about being here, Sam?" Chris Argent asked, causing her heart to race even faster.

"Dad!" Allison snapped.

"Well? I'm curious, she looks like she can barely even keep the food down." He stated, wondering what her problem was.

"She's shy." Allison defended her.

"I'm sorry." Sam apologized and then looked over to Allison's mom as she said, "The food is delicious."

"I'm sorry, isn't really an answer." Chris pushed, ever since they found out about Scott he'd been extra weary of Allison meeting new people.

Realizing she was going to need an explanation for her behavior she said, "I'm just not used to people being nice to me. No one at school really talks to me."

"Why is that?" Victoria asked her.

Allison glanced over at her mom, wishing her parents would just be nice to Samantha.

"Well, you guys haven't lived here too long so you probably didn't know, but…" She said as she paused to take a deep breath and then explained about her dad trying to kill her mother.

"Oh my god, that's horrible." Victoria said as she gave the girl an empathetic look.

Allison stared at her in shock, she'd had no idea what Samantha had been through.

Clearing his throat, Chris said "I'm sorry, I had no idea."

"It's okay, it's not really something I go around talking about." She said softly as she looked down to her plate of food.

After seeing they seemed to not suspect her, she calmed down and was able to eat the rest of her dinner and make conversation with them.

By the time she got home, it was dark outside.

As she pulled into her driveway, and got out of the car she stopped as she felt someone watching her.

Her eyes veered over to the left where there was a large patch of trees on the edge of the property.

The house blocked the porch light from illuminating the area.

Slowly she approached the area and walked into the tree line.

Like Derek had taught her she used her senses and managed to get behind the shadowed figure she saw.

Quickly she grabbed the person and after a small struggle, got them pinned to a tree.

"Derek?" She asked, wondering why he was hiding outside of her house.

Easily able to overpower the beta, he threw her backwards against another tree and pinned her in place.

"Why were you at the Argent's house?" He demanded to know.

Her eyes widened and her breathing was ragged from the struggle she stayed silent with their faces only inches apart.

"I told you what they are… what they do." He reminded her.

"You told me to act normal and Allison got assigned as my lab partner. I had to go to her house to work on our project." She explained.

Slowly he let go of her, but said, "You put yourself in a lot of danger, walking into a house full of hunters."

Taking a deep breath of the cool night air she realized he had to have been following her, "Why did you spy on me?"

"I told you we're pack now." He said.

When he saw the look of disbelief she was giving him, he continued, "And I wanted to see what you had to do that was so important you missed a day of training."

"I'm sorry." She quickly apologized.

"Do you think they suspected anything?" He asked her.

She shook her head back and forth, feeling like she'd been scolded.

"I hope you're right." He said, as he looked back towards her house and then reminded her that she was supposed to meet him after work the next night.

* * *

**A/N- Thank you for reading, hope you all liked the chapter.**

**If you haven't checked them out yet, I have 3 other Teen Wolf stories published on here.**

**Reviews are always strongly encouraged and greatly appreciated. Your support is what keeps me inspired, thank you so much! ^_^**


	4. Isaac

**Phase**

**Chapter 4 (Isaac)**

* * *

It had been a little less than a month since Sam had been bitten and turned into a werewolf; she'd been spending lots of time with Derek learning all she could and training.

It was a few days before the next full moon and she was already starting to feel the effects from it. She hoped that she'd be able to keep from shifting.

She finished up washing the last of the dishes from dinner that night and was leaned over the kitchen island, making a list of things for her mom to pick up from the grocery store when she heard a noise.

Looking up she gasped as she saw Derek standing in the kitchen with her.

"How do you keep getting in here?" She asked him, trying to slow her heart rate.

Ignoring her question he said, "There's another beta or maybe an omega somewhere in town."

"Really?" she asked intrigued.

He nodded.

"What are we going to do?" she asked him as she laid the pen she'd been writing with down.

"For now try to find it before the Argents do. They've been in the woods every night this week since we're nearing another full moon." He explained.

She nodded and looked back down to the list she was making.

"Come on." He said as he nodded for her to follow him.

"You're… letting me come with you?" She asked surprised.

Nodding he said, "You're doing good keeping in control."

"I need to make sure my brother's asleep first." She said as she walked past him.

He watched her as she went up the stairs.

After checking on her brother and pulling on a jacket she met Derek outside at his car.

Even though it was cold outside they drove with their windows down to pick up the scent of the beta which they tracked to the cemetery.

They watched as the other werewolf knocked over the backhoe that was being used to dig a grave, the person sitting inside was thrown down into the open earth and the heavy machine landed over the grave.

The other werewolf started to dig up a grave and Derek raced towards it.

She paused not sure whether to follow Derek as he chased after the scared omega who'd darted into the woods or help whoever had fallen into the grave.

From listening to his heartbeat, she could tell whoever was trapped down in the grave was terrified so she went over to the scene.

With a small grunt, she managed to lift the heavy backhoe and look down in the grave to see a fellow student peering up at her with wide eyes.

"It's okay… it's gone." She said as she reached a hand towards him.

After a few minutes, he grabbed her hand, expecting to mostly lift himself out of the grave, but she effortlessly pulled him up.

He stared at her in shock, there was no way she could be that strong.

"What's your name?" She asked him.

"Isaac." He said, as he looked around the dark and otherwise empty cemetery.

"What did you see, Isaac?" She asked.

"Something… was tearing up one of the graves." He said still in a slight state of shock as he wandered over to where he'd seen the werewolf.

They both peered down into the grave to see the casket busted open and the abdomen of the body torn into.

Her face wrinkled in disgust and he looked at her.

"'What the hell was that thing?" He asked, finally starting to calm down some.

"Uh…" She stuttered, unsure of how to answer him.

"And you… how did you move the backhoe, or pull me up? What are you?" He asked, feeling a little frantic.

Realizing she needed to stick with her pack, which at the time only consisted of Derek, she said, "I have to go. But please don't go anywhere, and don't call anyone. I'll come back for you."

"Stay here? Are you kidding me, what if that thing comes back?" He asked, as his heart started to race again.

Leading him over to Derek's car, she said "Get inside and lock the doors until I come back. Please, don't call the police yet."

Not sure what else to do, Isaac listened to her.

Once she heard the locks click, she darted into the woods and managed to find Derek easily.

"What happened ?" she asked.

"I lost him." Derek said frustrated.

Hearing voices in the distance he nodded to the side and said, "Come on."

She followed him and as they got back to the cemetery he saw the backhoe she'd lifted and asked, "What happened to the person?"

"His name is Isaac, I'm pretty sure I go to school with him." She informed him.

After a small pause Derek said, "I asked what happened to him, not who he is.

"oh, he was really scared so I told him to wait in your car and lock the doors." She said.

"You put him in my car?" Derek asked as they started towards his Camaro.

"He was so scared, I didn't know what else to do with him. But I told him not to call the police." She said.

"Get out." Derek instructed as he looked in and saw the scared teenager in the passenger seat.

Isaac didn't know what to do as he stared back at them, he wasn't sure if he should have called the police from inside the car or what.

When he didn't move, Derek took his key from his pocket and used the button to unlock to doors.

Slowly, Isaac stepped out of the car and looked at them.

"It's okay." Samantha assured him.

Derek looked the teenager over, his eyes stopping on the boys black eye.

"How'd that happen?" He asked him.

"Uh, lacrosse practice." He stuttered out a lie.

"You hear that?" Derek asked looking over to Samantha, she nodded.

Isaac looked around, "Hear what?"

"It's the sound of your heart beat changing, you're lying." Derek told him.

Recognizing the way Isaac was acting about his injury, it made Sam think back to when she'd been abused by her father and lied about her bruises.

"Did your dad hit you?" She asked him.

He didn't know her at all, but there was something about her that seemed kind, like he could trust her.

He slowly nodded.

She gave him an empathetic look.

Derek glanced between them, and thought about how good of an idea it was to make Sam part of his pack.

He often seemed intimidating, and when he tried to get answers out of people, they didn't respond well, unless it was out of fear.

But Sam was the opposite, she seemed harmless and had a vulnerability about her that seemed to put other people at ease and make them trust her.

"You don't have to be a victim anymore, Isaac." Derek said.

Samantha's blue eyes widened a she looked over at him; she recognized what he was doing.

He was trying to sell the idea of becoming a werewolf to Isaac.

**~(The next morning)~**

After laying some packages of oatmeal out and leaving a note for her brother, Samantha headed toward the cemetery to meet up with Derek.

Parking a little ways down the road, she held her jacket closed and shivered in the cold air as she found Derek in the trees.

"Hey." She greeted.

He nodded but didn't say anything as he listened to the conversation going on.

Turning her attention back to where Isaac was standing with his dad and the sheriff she eavesdropped also.

"Lahey, Isaac Lahey." He said to Sheriff Stilinski.

Writing it down he responded, "You work for your father, Isaac?"

"When he's not in school, which is where he needs to be in 20 minutes." Mr. Lahey said.

"I understand that, I'll make this short." He responded.

Mr. Lahey sighed with irritation and the sheriff saw Isaac's eye,

"How'd you get that black eye, Isaac?" He asked the teenager.

"School." He responded.

"School fight?" The sheriff asked.

"No, lacrosse." He continued the lie, as he glanced over at his dad.

Derek looked over when he heard Samantha let out a small growl.

"What are you doing?" Derek asked her.

Her eyes were glowing yellow as she looked back at him.

After all the abuse she and her family had been through at the hands of her own dad, she was ready to tear Isaac's father apart for hurting his son.

"Sam, stop it." He warned, but her canine fangs were already coming out.

Not able to control herself she started to run towards Mr. Lahey, but Derek quickly caught her and slammed her down on the cold, hard ground, knocking the air out of her.

The sudden movement and pain shook her back to her senses.

She stared up at him as he held her there.

"What were you thinking?" He asked, his voice low with a slight growl.

"That I want to kill Isaac's dad." She admitted.

"No, especially not in front of the police. If you run out there and they see what you are, they will kill you Sam." He reminded her.

She struggled to stand up, but he kept her pinned.

"I know." She agreed nodding.

When he still didn't let her up, she said "It won't happen again."

Standing up he extended a hand to her, and pulled her to her feet.

She knocked the leaves off her clothes and continued to listen to the conversation taking place, "You guys get many grave robberies here?"

"A few, but usually they just take stuff like jewelry." He explained as he looked back to where Samantha and Derek were hiding.

"What did this one take?" The Sherriff asked.

"Her liver." Isaac explained.

Once they were done talking Samantha pulled her hood up and headed back to her car, hoping no one spotted her.

Derek had told her to keep an eye on Isaac and Jackson at school, both of them had recently been bitten.

Getting in she drove to where Isaac was meeting her.

He shivered as he got in the car and looked over at her.

"It takes a while for it to heat up." She apologized as she saw him eyeing the heating controls.

He nodded and tucked his hands back in his pockets.

"How are you feeling?" She asked him.

"I don't feel any different." He admitted.

"I didn't at first either, but soon you will." She assured him.

"Was everything Derek said true? About the bite being a gift and things getting better for me?" He asked.

She nodded and looked over at him again, "Maybe not at first, but after a little while yeah. Things got better for me."

A few minutes later her phone rang and it was her brother saying he'd missed the bus and their mom had already left for work.

She told Isaac they were going to have to pick up her brother and drop him off before they went to school.

As she pulled up outside of her house and honked the horn, Isaac checked his phone. Whether he was a werewolf or not, he'd be in trouble with his dad if he was too late to school.

After she dropped Jacob off Isaac asked, "We're the only ones in Derek's pack?"

"No… I guess he bit Jackson to." She explained, thankful the car was blowing heat from the vents now.

"Jackson Whittmore?" Isaac asked her.

She sighed and nodded.

"I can't even stand to be on the same lacrosse team as him." Isaac mumbled.

Samantha nodded, the last thing that she wanted to do was spend time with Jackson outside of school either, but Derek said that with Jackson helping them get the alpha before, that when he wanted the bite, Derek agreed.

They arrived at school just as the bell was ringing, both teens rushed inside to their first period classes.

A few classes later Samantha was busy taking notes when she heard someone running in the hallway, looking up she saw Jackson sprint past the classroom's open door.

Raising her hand she said she needed to go to the restroom, then ran in the bathroom after him.

She knew Derek would be at the school soon to check on Jackson.

Knocking on the stall door she heard him say "Uh… I'm fine Danny, just go back to class."

He'd thought his best friend had followed him in there.

Taking out her phone she texted Derek and told him to hurry and then knocked on the door again.

"Just give me a freaking minute!" He snapped.

She listened to his ragged breathing and didn't know what was wrong.

Busting the door open she grabbed the back of his shirt and yanked him from the stall.

He stumbled backwards and grabbed onto the sink to keep from falling down.

"What the hell are you doing in here, freak?" He asked.

Before she could respond Derek joined them in the bathroom.

"Derek…" Jackson stuttered out caught off guard.

"You're looking a little pale there, Jackson." He said.

Looking between them, Jackson scoffed when he realized that Samantha must be a werewolf too.

"You feeling okay?" she asked him.

"Never better." He said angrily as he looked at her.

"If something's wrong, I need to know." Derek informed him.

"Why?" Jackson questioned.

"You're with me now." Derek reminded him.

"With you? Me… with you?" He asked laughing as he continued, "What am I your little pet, like this freak?"

Samantha narrowed her eyes at him and fought to keep her anger in check.

"I mean just because you gave me the bite doesn't mean I'm part of your little wolf pack. I'm sorry but to be honest you don't exactly show outstanding leadership qualities." Jackson argued with him.

"Is that so?" Derek asked him with an amused expression.

"I've got my own agenda. Which doesn't involve running around the woods at night howling at the moon with you, this freak and McCall." Jackson said as he glanced back over at Samantha.

Rolling her eyes she said, "We don't run around the woods howling at the moon."

Noticing something on the side of Jackson's face he turned him sideways and saw a black substance running from his ear.

He gasped, "What is it, what's happening?"

"Your body is… fighting the bite." Derek said, uneasy about the situation.

"Why?" Jackson demanded to know.

Backing away from him and towards the doorway Derek shook his head as he said, "I don't know."

"What does it mean?" He yelled, but Derek had already left the room.

As some more of it started to run from nose, he looked over at Sam and said "What does this mean?"

Her eyes were wide as she stared at him, "I… I don't know this never happened to me."

Jackson's breathing grew more labored as he stared as his reflection.

Grabbing some paper towels she handed them to him, and watched silently as he cleaned the black stuff up.

"Did it stop?" She questioned.

Looking at her he said, "I don't know what's happening, but the bite has to work. Okay? I deserve for it to work. I've watched McCall steal everything from me and I'm going get it back. So I don't care what you have to do, or say to Derek but you're going to help me."

Looking down at the floor she tried to control her breathing and heart rate from the way he was talking to her.

When she looked back at him he took a few steps backwards at the sight of her glowing yellow eyes.

"No, I'm not going to help you. You've treated me like crap since middle school, I'm not this weak little girl you can push around anymore. I'm strong, a lot stronger than you and I don't want you in the pack." She said to him, as she managed to get her eyes back to normal and take a few deep breathes.

Jackson didn't know what to say to her, so he watched in silence as she turned and left the room. Heading back to class.

* * *

**A/N- Now Isaac's in the pack! ^_^ I really hope you guys all liked the chapter.**

**Only about 10 weeks until brand new episodes of Teen Wolf! Are you guys as excited as I am!?**

**I have the first chapter of a new Derek/OC story posted, it's titled 'Eyes Open' and it's quite a bit different from anything else I've written if anyone is interested in checking it out.**

**If you're still following along with the story, please take a few moments to leave a review and let me know. I appreciate it so much when you take the time to show your support. ^_^**


	5. No Code

**Phase**

**Chapter 5 (No Code)**

* * *

Samantha paused to sniff the air in the woods, trying to pick back up on the omega's scent.

She and Derek had split up to cover more ground, since it was close to a full moon the Argents were out in the woods every night.

When she did see the unfamiliar werewolf, it was only a few seconds before Scott tackled it.

She wondered what he was doing out there, she knew Derek wanted him in their pack but Scott kept refusing.

He'd been in the woods to meet up with Allison, but she couldn't make it and he'd caught the scent of the omega.

Getting the upper hand the omega slammed Scott to ground.

Rushing over to them she jumped up and kicked the other wolf off of Scott, who quickly scrambled to his feet.

Crouching down the omega snarled at them.

"We're not going to hurt you." Samantha tried to assure him, as she could feel he was scared.

Scott stared over at her in complete shock.

As the omega turned and fled, in an instant both Scott and Samantha were chasing him again.

"Wait!" Scott called after him, knowing the Argents had traps all over the woods.

As he crouched down to jump, the omegas wrists got wrapped up in a trap, and it pulled him up, his body dangling above the ground.

Scott started to try and help him, but Derek threw him over to the side and then pulled Samantha with him.

Knowing that the hunters were already there, she nodded to Derek and he let go of her to pull Scott behind a large tree with them.

"What are you doing? I can help him." Scott said as he struggled against Derek.

"The hunters are already here." Samantha whispered to him.

He looked back at her in disbelief that she was a werewolf.

He thought to himself that if he hadn't been so distracted, he would have realized it at school. But all he thought about was the next time he'd get to see Allison.

"Damn it." She breathed out as she bit down on the inside of her cheek, when she saw Chris Argent use a device with electrical current to stun the omega and make him shift back to human.

At the sounds of the lone wolf's pained screams Scott struggled against Derek's hold on him.

The three stayed hidden as they watched them interrogate the omega. Sam thought to herself that these people didn't seem like the same friendly family she'd had dinner with at all.

"I didn't do anything, I didn't hurt anyone. Not anyone living…" The scared werewolf admitted.

Looking back to his team of hunters Gerard said, "Gentlemen, take a look at a rare sight. Wanna tell them what we've caught?"

Looking over at his father, Chris announced to the rest of their group "An omega."

With a sinister smile Gerard said, "The lone wolf! Possibly kicked out of his own pack or the survivor of a pack that was hunted down, maybe even murdered. And possibly alone by his own choice. Certainty not a wise choice."

Unwrapping a large sword, Gerard said "Because as I am about to demonstrate, an omega rarely survives on his own!"

At the end of his sentence he cut the terrified werewolf in half.

Samantha put a hand over her mouth to keep from screaming out as she watched his intestines fall and land on the ground with the lower half of his body.

Scott fought to break free, but when Derek didn't let go, he averted his eyes. Not able to stomach the sigh any longer.

"Look, look at them! You see what they do? This is why you need me, why you need a pack, Scott." Derek said forcing Scott to turn and look at the group of hunters.

"The only way to fight them is together." Samantha agreed with her alpha.

Scott looked at her and then back to Gerard and his men and asked, "What are they doing?"

"Declaring war." Derek said, his voice with a slight growl to it.

Chris Argent looked at his father and said "We have a code."

Sam started to turn and walked away but stopped when she heard Gerard start talking again, "Not when they murder my daughter. No code, not anymore. From now on these things are just bodies waiting to be cut in half. I don't care if they're wounded and weak, or seemingly harmless… begging for their life with the promise that they will never, ever hurt anyone. Or some desperate, lost soul with no idea what they're getting into. We find them. We kill them. We kill them all!"

Derek, Sam and Scott watched as Gerard stabbed the bloody sword into the ground.

**~(The next day)~**

Sam breathed out a small sigh of relief when she sat down at an empty lunch table, she'd been avoiding Allison since she'd just watched her father and grandfather murder an innocent werewolf the night before in the woods.

It wasn't much longer that Stiles and Scott sat down with her.

"What do you want?" She asked, curious. They'd never sat with her before.

"Oh I don't know, maybe that you're a freaking werewolf." Stiles said with his mouth half full of food.

"Did Derek turn you?" Scott asked her.

Opening her cup of jell-o she nodded.

"What? Why didn't you tell us?" Stiles asked her as he washed his food down with a drink of water.

She looked at him with raised eyebrows.

"Why would I have told either of you? We're not friends…" She reminded them.

"He's trying to build a pack, isn't he?" Scott realized, his eyes wide as he laid his fork down on his plate.

Samantha didn't say anything as she looked back down to her plate.

"Why would you want this?" Scott asked her.

"Why wouldn't I? It's a gift." She reasoned.

"Is that what Derek tried to tell you? Because it's not a gift, it's a curse. God, did he even explain things to you?" Scott asked her.

"It's a gift to me. I don't expect either of you to understand this, but it saved me. Derek saved me, a month ago I didn't care if I lived or died. I sat alone at lunch every single day, and I didn't even have one friend. The only person I even talked to was my little brother." She said as she looked between them.

Neither of them was sure what to say at that point.

"Sam, hey!" Matt said as he walked up and sat down.

"Hey Matt." She greeted with a small smile.

"Oh hey guys." He said nodding to Scott and Stiles.

**~(A few nights later)~**

Sam was standing in the kitchen as she put the leftovers from dinner in containers to put in the refrigerator.

Hearing a clap of thunder she stopped and looked around.

"I hate storms." Jacob said to his older sister as he looked up from his homework, he was sitting at the kitchen island.

"I know, but hopefully it won't last long." She said as it started pouring rain outside.

She had already changed into her pajamas for the night, a pair of pink pants with skull print on then, and a gray tank top.

She started to run water in the sink to do the dishes when the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it." Jacob exclaimed as he jumped up and headed into the living room.

Hearing two sets of footsteps now, she heard her brother say "It's for you, Sam."

She looked, up surprised to see Isaac.

Since her brother recongonzied him from the morning when she'd taken him to school, he'd let the teenager inside.

"Isaac?" She said, wondering what he was doing there.

He looked down to the puddle on the floor from his soaking wet clothes and hair.

"I'm sorry… I didn't know where else to go." He apologized.

"Jake, go to bed." She ordered pointing to the stairs.

"But…" He started to protest.

"Go." She said pointing again.

He groaned and grabbed his textbook from school before shooting his sister an angry look and going upstairs.

"what happened?" She asked.

"I think something happened ot my dad." He explained.

Something like…?" she questioned as she turned and shut the water off before the sink overflowed.

"I think he's dead." Isaac finally said, thinking how alien the words sounded.

"Oh my god! What did you do?" She gasped rushing to his side.

"I didn't do anything. I swear." He said, his eyes honest.

"Okay… it's okay. Um, let me grab a jacket." She said as she darted up the stairs.

She pulled on her converse sneakers and a dark gray zip-up hoody, as she came back into the hallway upstairs she saw her little brother standing in his bedroom doorway.

"Get some sleep, I'll be backs soon." She said, trying to comfort him some.

"Where are you going?" He asked.

"Isaac needs my help." She said as she turned and headed down the stairs.

As the two teens got in the car he pointed her in the direction of where it happened, on the way he explained how his father had seen a wound heal and he'd ran from the house terrified.

She pulled to a stop behind his dads car.

She looked over at Isaac before she pulled her hood up and jumped out of her car.

Within seconds her clothes were soaking wet, nearing the car she saw the driver's door was ripped off the car and his body wa still inside, covered in blood.

Jogging back to her car she got inside and looked at him with wide eyes.

"He is, isn't he? He's really dead?" He asked her, his blue eyes wide.

She nodded.

"What do we do?" He finally asked.

"I guess we go see Derek, I don't know what else to do." She said as she backed up then sped off down a side street.

As the two teens raced downs the stairs toward the subway car, Derek stepped out and looked at them.

Both were soaking wet from head to toe, and Samantha was in her pajamas. "What's wrong?"

"My dad's dead." Isaac finally said, as they both fought for their breath.

Stepping closer Derek looked at him as he asked, "What did you do?"

"That's the thing, it wasn't me." He answered honestly.

Derek then focused his attention on Samantha as he remembered how he'd had to hold her back from killing Mr. Lahey before.

Seeing the look on his face she said, "I have no idea what happened. I was at home with my family."

"It's true, I went to her for her help." Isaac agreed.

Isaac explained everything that happened, and when he was done Derek told them both to go home, and act like nothing happened.

Pulling to a stop outside of Isaac's house she looked over at him, "Are you going to be okay tonight?"

He nodded but didn't get out of the car.

"Do you want to sleep at my house tonight?" She questioned.

"Would that be okay?" He asked.

"Yeah." She assured him.

"I'm gonna grab some dry clothes." He explained as he got out of the car and ran inside.

Once they were back at her house she gave him a blanket and a pillow and told him he could sleep on the couch, "When you hear the alarms starting to go off in the morning, just go outside wait a little while then ring the doorbell."

He nodded in thanks, and she pointed out the downstairs bathroom and told him he could shower if he needed to.

The next morning when Isaac heard the alarms start to go off, he stood up and looked around the warm living room. Wondering what he was going to do now that his dad was dead.

After a little while, he pushed the pillow and blanket under the couch to get it out of sight and let himself out the front door.

When he heard footstep descending the stairs inside, he rang the doorbell.

Samantha looked up from the pan of oatmeal she was cooking and said, "Jake, can you get that?"

"Morning mom." She greeted when her mother came down the stairs.

She nodded at her daughter and checked her purse to make sure she had everything she needed that day.

"Sam, it's Isaac again." Jake said as he entered the room with teenager.

"Oh, hey Isaac." Sam greeted managing a smile.

"Morning, it's still cool if I catch a ride to school, right?" He asked, playing like he'd just gotten there.

"Sure." She said then looked at her mom as she said, "mom, this is my friend Isaac."

Amanda looked at her daughter then to the teenage boy surprised, she'd never seen Sam have any friends over.

"It's nice to meet you." Isaac said politely.

"Same to you." She managed to say through her shock.

"Have a seat." Sam said motioning to the empty chair beside where her little brother had sat.

Isaac sat down and watched as Sam fixed her mom's coffee to go, an then handed her a glass of water so she could take her morning medicine.

Grabbing four bowls from the cabinet she divided the oatmeal up between all of them.

Isaac looked down to the bowl she'd sat in front of him, and then back to her as she sat the canisters of sugar and brown sugar down. Before she grabbed the maple syrup and then the milk.

He wasn't sure what to do as he watched her little brother add maple syrup to his oatmeal, her mom added milk and sugar, and then Sam stirred some brown sugar into hers.

He thought to himself how strange it was that he was sitting there with her family for breakfast.

"Eat Isaac, we don't want to be late!" Sam instructed.

"Right, uh… sorry." He said shaking his head as he grabbed the milk and brown sugar for his own oatmeal.

Just as Jake finished his, Sam said "Go before you miss the bus, and don't forget you need to get another permission slip from the office for the field trip next month."

Nodding Jake pulled on his book bag and raced out the door.

Quickly finishing her food, her mom stood up and said, 'Have a good day, you two."

Isaac nodded with his mouth full of oatmeal, and Sam took her last bite and waited till Isaac was done, before she dropped all four bowls in the sink.

"Ready?" She questioned picking up her book bag.

"Yeah…" He replied.

As they walked toward her car she said, "Why do you keep looking at me like that?"

"it's just…you're a homemaker by day and a werewolf at night." He admitted his thoughts.

As they got in the car she shrugged, "Taking care of them is just what I do."

"I noticed, you even took care of me too." He said, as he thought of her dropping everything to help him the night before.

"Are you okay?" She asked as she looked over and saw Isaac moving around.

"Yeah, I just feel… I can't explain it. Like my skin Is crawling or something." He tried to explain.

"It's because tonight's the full moon. Remember to get to Derek's lair before it gets too late tonight. If the hunters find you they will kill you." She reminded him.

"Lair?" he questioned.

"Yeah, you've seen it. It's this dark, creepy, underground hideaway. Lair is a fitting word." She defended.

**~()~**

Later that evening Sam was sitting in the living room typing up a paper for class when her phone rang.

Seeing it was Derek she answered, "Hey… we've got a problem"

"Isaac go arrested." He stated, his voice gruff.

"What?" She gasped.

"Wait, what problem are you talking about?" He asked finally realizing what she said.

"Gerard Argent is the new principal at school." She told him what she'd seen at that day.

His end of the phone was silent.

"Derek?" she questioned.

"I've got to get to Isaac before the hunters kill him. Can you lock yourself up tonight?" He asked her.

This time she was the one who took a few moments to respond.

"Chain myself up?" She questioned, looking around to make sure her brother or mother wasn't within ear shot.

"I can't be two places at once." He said.

"But I broke out of the chains last month, and it's only my second full moon. My skin has been crawling all day… what if I can't control it this time? At all?" she asked, speaking fast and frantic.

"Look, if I don't get him out of that holding cell. He has no chance at making it." Derek said, now wanting to abandon either member of his pack.

Closing her eyes she took a deep breath and slowly let it out as she said, "it's okay. Just save, Isaac."

"Sam…" Derek said not liking the tone in her voice.

"It's okay, I've got plenty of time to get to the subway car and chain myself down before the moon rises." She assured him.

* * *

**A/N- Thank you for reading, hope you all liked the chapter.**

**If you haven't checked them out yet, I have other Teen Wolf stories up...**

**Reviews are always strongly encouraged and greatly appreciated. Your support is what keeps me inspired, thank you so much! ^_^**


End file.
